


January 2021

by peachpety



Series: Microfic, I Love You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Word Microfics, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: 01 january prompt: aftermath
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfic, I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081085
Comments: 39
Kudos: 55
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	1. sailing too close to the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01 january prompt: aftermath

Harry unfurls the blanket on the aftermath, the verdant lawn soft with new growth.

He lolls on the wool, and tugs Draco’s pinky. Draco resists, but gives in to Harry’s smile.

“We are visible from the Manor windows, you degenerate,” Draco complains, pressing close.

“Do you care?”

Draco kisses him.


	2. and it feels so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03 january prompt: reunion

In the between-gaps, Harry supposes he functions.

The sun tracks across the sky, food is cooked and eaten. 

Did he brush his teeth this morning?

Like thumbing through progressive phases of motion, Harry blurs the gaps. He comes back to life only when met with sparkling grey eyes again.

Reunited.


	3. crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05 january prompt: invitation

“This is a black and white ball, Potter,” Draco drawls, sexy as fuck in his tuxedo, the git.

He eyes Harry’s Gryffindor red hoodie, brow lifted, lips quirking. Harry wants to snog him senseless.

Harry shrugs. “I wasn’t invited anyway.” He offers his hand. “You coming, or what?”

Draco grins.


	4. all that glitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 08 january prompt: glitter

Harry is a collector.

He favors shiny things, a magpie drawn to a gleam, a glint, a glitter.

The sapphire eye gleaming in Aunt Petunia’s mockingbird broach.

The autumn sun glinting off of a soaring Snitch.

Grey eyes glittering like broken glass as Harry leans in to steal a kiss.


	5. To Potter, XOXO Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sweet [crazybutgood](/users/crazybutgood/)
> 
> 10 january prompt: surprise
> 
> part one

Draco sways, entirely too exposed wearing a fucking not-green-but-red ribbon that barely covers his bits.

He pokes the wall two, three, five times before driving home the doorbell.  _ Fuck. _

He snorts. Even Potter’s chime is ridiculous.  _ Git. _

Potter opens the door, his fucking not-red-but-green eyes widening.  _ Gorgeous. _

“Surprise!” Draco slurs.


	6. Bloody Hell, Parkinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 january prompt: felony
> 
> part two

Harry stares, feasting his eyes on Draco’s nakedness, branding the image of drunk-flush creamy skin into his brain.

If gluttony were a felony, Harry would be convicted. _ Be cool. _

He leans on the doorframe...and misses, stumbling.  _ Prat. _

Draco snort-laughs, and Harry’s blood buzzes.  _ Beautiful. _

“Come in?” Harry’s voice cracks.


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 january prompt: guest

The bottle rotates to a halt, and students cheer.

“Into the cabinet, lads.” Pansy cracks her gum behind a toothy smile. 

Harry opens the door and gestures, his heart a wild beast in his chest. “Be my guest, Malfoy.”

“My  _ pleasure, _ Potter.” Draco grabs Harry’s tie and tugs him inside.


	8. Noble Prat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 january prompt: decoration

Draco reads the headline again. 

_ Harry Potter Refuses the Order of Merlin! _

“Are you mad?” Harry cinches his arms tighter around Draco’s waist. “I couldn’t accept the same decoration given to the fallen.”

“You died, too.”

Harry shrugs.

Draco’s heart swells with pride. “Noble prat,” he whispers against Harry’s lips. 


	9. a thousand suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 january prompt: bonfire

A flame licks the cold air like a wicked tongue tasting a pulse point on wrist, neck, hip crease. 

Across the bonfire, Draco flicks his eyes to meet Harry’s again. 

A log shifts exposing a white-hot core glowing with a heat all-consuming. 

Draco holds Harry’s gaze, unblinking. 

And Harry burns.


	10. Second Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 january prompt: mask

Draco knows how to conceal.

A skill born of self-preservation, nurtured in fear.

A habit as second nature as breath.

And yet.

All it takes is a boy.

A boy with emerald eyes that shine with hope and adoration.

And Draco can hardly mask the frantic fibrillation of his heart.


End file.
